Wedding for a Ghost
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: Cas and Dean are about to get married when they find a ghost that seems bent on just the opposite. She never attacks either of them, never actually hurts them, but she does annoy them, mostly Dean, to no end. How did she die? Why did she die? And what does she have against weddings? Sequel to "Two Angels and a Demon Walk into a Bar"; Pairings: Destiel, Sabriel, Crobby
1. The Ghost

**AN: And I'm back to Supernatural! This is a sequel to **_**Two Angels and a Demon Walk into a Bar**_**. You don't have to read that one to understand this one but I recommend it all the same.**

** There also might be a longer wait between uploads thank to school, urgh.**

** Finally, I just wanted to quickly say thank you to ElleKnowsNot, who is a fantastic writer by the way. If not for her reviews on my past Supernatural and Avengers fics I probably wouldn't be writing this one. Thank you so much.**

* * *

Dean didn't want anything large for the wedding. Why would he? The only ones who would be present would be Cas (duh), Sam, Bobby, Gabriel, and Crowley (Much to Dean's even bigger disappointment. He still couldn't stand those two). Still, he wanted to do this just to make it official.

It was going to be in a church as well, more for Castiel than Dean. They could've tried to find a church that was actually in use but Sam got a huge idea into his head when he discovered an abandoned church. Of course, they made sure it wasn't haunted or anything first.

Sam now was currently working on fixing the thing up with Bobby's aid. Gabriel helped get some of the tools that were needed but didn't actually do any of the work. Said he wouldn't be of much help since he was so small. Of course, that was total bullshit seeing as he was an archangel.

Currently, it was the afternoon, and while Sam and Bobby took a break, Dean was out walking. He hadn't really looked around the area and had gone into the forest that was behind the church. He could've had Cas come with him but he decided against it, just wanting to walk by himself for a bit.

As he made his way through the trees, Dean suddenly came across a river and in front of that river stood a girl. Immediately, Dean was on the defense. He did not trust whoever this was, especially thanks to his experience he figured this girl was probably a demon or ghost. Currently, even though he couldn't see her face, he was thinking more along the lines of ghost.

Her brow hair had bits of leaves and twigs stuck in it and the dress she was wearing was tattered and ruined. It seemed like it had once had been designed to poof out at the bottom but it now hung loosely. Dean was almost positive that it was a wedding dress as well.

Though he didn't say it out loud he thought, _I really do not feel like dealing with an undead bride right now!_

Dean took the gun that he had stuck under the hem of his pants, cocked it, and only then remembered that it was loaded with regular bullets. Dammit! He really hoped it wasn't a ghost now.

Suddenly, she spun around. Her skin was white like snow and there was blood dribbling from her lips. She opened her mouth as if to say something when her image flickered and suddenly disappeared.

Even though he knew it wouldn't protect him, Dean protectively got himself into a defense position as he yelled out, "Sam!" But the attempt was futile. They were just to far away it wouldn't—

He could always yell for Cas.

Dean opened his mouth to call to the angel when he stopped as freezing cold water fell all over him seemingly from know where. Shivering like mad, Dean spun around, looking every where he could but he couldn't find a sign of anyone. Suddenly, a high pitched laugh came from behind him.

He quickly turned to see the ghost, her mouth open in laughter. However, Dean couldn't help but stare because it wasn't some creepy, hair-standing, laugh. It was a laugh that sounded slightly amused but also extremely sad as well.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Dean angrily as he completely forgot about calling Cas. "Why the hell did you do that?"

A look of pain crossed the ghost's face and she flickered, reappearing slightly closer to Dean this time. He took a step back as she leaned forward and then disappeared completely.

A mass of cold water fell on him once more.

"Goddammit—Cas!" Dean finally yelled.

Suddenly, Cas was right beside Dean, his eyes wide and worried as he quickly took in Dean's shivering form. "What happened?" he asked quickly.

"A ghost that's what! I thought Sammy said there wouldn't be any damn spirits," growled Dean while Cas placed a finger on Dean and he was suddenly dry. He still felt the pangs of cold but at least now he'd warm up pretty quickly.

"What did the ghost look like? Could tell anything about it?" asked Cas curiously as he looked around now that he was sure Dean wasn't physically harmed at all.

"Well she was a woman in a wedding dress—god I just realized something! I hope she wasn't a woman white. I really do not feel like dealing with—there she is!" cried out Dean as she suddenly appeared in front of them again.

Cas automatically stepped between Dean and the ghost, his eyes narrowing slightly as he looked her over. The ghost, as she looked at the scene in front of her, started to wail, a low melodic wail. The sound made Dean feel like crying practically, it was just so heartbroken and lost sounding despite coming from the ghost. She began to weep bitterly, still not actually saying anything, when she disappeared once more.

Freezing water soon covered Dean again and this time Cas well.

"Will you stop it!" yelled Dean angrily as once again, Cas zapped himself and his lover dry. Dean was use to ghosts trying to kill him and do all sorts of strange things but this ghost just seemed to want to annoy the hell out of him. "Come on," he said to Cas, "let's get back to Sam and everyone else."

Within a few seconds Cas zapped them to the old Church where Sam, Gabriel, Bobby and Crowley were. But not before they became drenched once more.


	2. Splitting Up

**AN: Thanks a ton for the reviews! Means a lot and I hope you like this next chapter. I always love seeing what people liked.**

* * *

"Did you fall in a well?" asked Gabriel with a raised eyebrow as he looked at the soaked angel and hunter in front of him right before Cas was able to dry them both off. The archangel smirked at Dean's angered glare.

"No I didn't fall in a damn well!" yelled Dean who was about on the end of his rope at the moment.

Gabriel simply made a face and muttered something that sounded an awful lot like, "Someone's PMS-ing," but before Dean could respond Sam was coming forward. He had that worried look on his face and Bobby, who had just walked in, frowned at the scene in front of him.

"Are you guys alright? What happened?" asked Sam.

"That bitch dowsed us!"

"Um, who?" replied Sam, becoming even more confused about what was going on.

"The ghost Sam! That—argh!" Dean let out a half growl half yell as he sat down on a pew. Cas walked over, trying to put a comforting had on Dean's shoulder but he simply through the angel off. Castiel sighed; he was use to Dean sometimes getting like this. It didn't mean he liked it but he didn't get mad either.

"What ghost?" Sam then suddenly asked as he sat beside his brother. "I checked the area, even talked to a few people. There isn't even really a hint of a ghost story that originated from here."

"Well tell that to her then," replied Dean angrily.

"Were you hurt though? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but like I said she covered me in freezing water which wasn't exactly enjoyable. I'd like to know what the hell she wants."

"I could always pop down there for a bit and see what's going on," Crowley said suddenly appearing.

"Crowley doing something voluntarily nice? Hold on, I need to get a camera," Dean sarcastically said, making wide eyes at the demon.

"Believe it or not I can be kind on occasion," replied Crowley icily, making his words harder to believe. He then disappeared while Dean sat there rolling his eyes.

"So what this _ghost_ look like?" asked Gabriel with a raised eyebrow from where he lounged.

"Pale like any ghost with some blood her lips. I'm almost positive she was in a wedding dress and she had brown hair."

"So if can find something, anything, you'd be able to identify her from a picture?" asked Sam.

Dean nodded as he replied, "Yep. But I have to say, her wedding dress looked pretty old so it's probably been a while since she's died."

At this point Crowley suddenly reappeared, slightly dusting off his jacket as he walked over to where the group stood and sat. "Anything?" asked Bobby.

"Well there's certainly something there," replied Crowley. "The ghost, if that's what she is—"

"She is one," Dean responded with certainty.

"Well," continued Crowley, "she didn't appear to me. However, like I said, something defiantly is there because I could feel her presence. I looked for any grave markers but I couldn't find any in the area. Also, it seems her presence is focused besides that small area of the river. The farther away I got the less I could feel her."

"Hmm," murmured Cas as he looked at the ground. "The ghost didn't seem extremely fond of me. I'll go back and see if she reappears."

"I'm going to," Dean immediately replied.

Cas however, shook his head as he said, "No. Don't worry, I'll be alright she can't hurt me, not really."

Dean looked like he was about to argue but Cas was already gone, Crowley following him too. This time, they were gone for only about one or two minutes when they were suddenly back among the hunters and archangel. Gabriel raised an eyebrow as he replied, "You alright little brother?"

"Yes, just . . . confused," Cas finely got out, his head slightly cocked to the side.

"What happened," asked Dean as he got up and walked over the angel.

"Well she . . ." Cas stopped as he seemed to be trying to put the right words to it.

"Basically, she tripped, dropped a branch on his head, and laughed a little right before she started wailing again," Crowley replied helpfully.

"Are you alright?" asked Sam.

"Yes," assured Cas, "she didn't hurt me. It was just a little . . . odd and annoying."

Everyone seemed slightly confused. So far, pretty much all of the ghosts they had come across had tried to kill them at one point or another. Granted, not every ghost had to be evil but that was very few. No one there had certainly ever met a ghost that seemed to chuckle at specific people's annoyance and then wail in sorrow the next minute.

"Well, I'll go try and find anything," Sam said with a sigh as he tried to think of anywhere he hadn't already searched for legends or strange deaths.

"I'll help as well," Cas quickly put in.

Gabriel sighed at this point, getting up and walking over as he said, "Hey Deano, how about we go back down to the river side and see if we can find anything my soon to be brother-in-law."

"Don't remind me," grumbled Dean but he didn't argue with the archangel. He actually surprisingly didn't argue that much with the decision and went along with it. However, before Gabriel could do the whole Star Trek Dean said, "Oh no! I have had enough of that kind of transportation! We are walking."

As they left, Crowley and Bobby then volunteered to once again, go around town and make sure that there weren't even a whisper of a ghost story that originated from this area.


	3. Mistaken Identity

Dean and Gabriel walked silently side by side, looking around a little bit, trying to see if anything was out of the ordinary. Dean would've been fine to keep it that way, he still didn't really care for the archangel, but Gabriel began talking and once he began it was pretty hard to stop him.

However, it wasn't about something silly or stupid like Dean had expected.

"Hey, Deano? Don't do that again okay?"

"Do what?" asked Dean, confused at what Gabriel was trying to get at.

"Listen I know that you can be the biggest jerk on the face of this Earth sometimes—"

"Hey—"

"—but you really gotta realize that sometimes the things you do _can _be at the least a bit hurtful," Gabe finished, interrupting Dean when he had to.

"I still don't understand what you're talking about."

"Do I have to spell it out for you!?" Gabriel cried out as he looked up towards the sky with a huge sigh. "Listen, if I was in your position I'd be just as annoyed if not more so than you. However, if Sam wanted to comfort me I'd let him and not simply push him off."

"What? I still don't—" Suddenly, the meaning behind Gabriel's words hit Dean like a wall of concrete. "Oh, I am an idiot!"

"Yes you are," Gabe agreed earning him a death glare from the currently distressed hunter. "I know my brother and the stoic face and everything but believe me, he does get upset when you push him away. Next time, let him do what he wants whether it's put a hand on your shoulder or kiss you. If you don't, I'll send you into the vacuum that is called space."

Dean was of course irritated by the archangel's last remark but he had visibly calmed down a bit as he decided that he would actually take Gabriel's advice. However, he was now trying to think of anything else to say, not that he really wanted to talk to him, when suddenly the wind picked up.

They were by the river now, and the wind seemed strangely a lot like the ghost's wail.

"Here ghosty ghosty! Here ghosty!"

"Gabe," Dean sighed with a role of his eyes. "It's not a dog. Besides, she seems to like to jump me and Cas only."

However, though the wind kept going, they didn't see the ghost. Dean walked around, getting close to the river were it seemed the loudest when something glinted at him from the corner of his eye. Frowning slightly, Dean bent down, picking up the object only to find that it was a ring.

This was completely rusted and looked absolutely ancient. Dean was wondering how easily it would break in his hand when suddenly he was knocked off his feet. The ring fell from his fingers, lodging itself into the mud.

Dean tried to get up but the ghost suddenly appeared above him, keeping him down. "Gabe!" Dean yelled out and the archangel was quickly there. However, he didn't do anything. "What the hell? Help me—"

"Will you shut up?! When she tries to kill you I'll rip her off of you but until then how about you ask her what she wants?" asked Gabriel with a sigh.

Oh, that didn't make sense Dean figured. He looked back up at the ghost who had ignored the conversation that had just occurred. "What do you want from me? Or Cas for that matter?" asked Dean.

"You . . . you are so loved," she said softly, her face sad and mournful. The blood that was crawling out of the corner of her mouth dripped, falling onto Dean. He tried to wipe it off but he still couldn't move. "You are so loved and I . . . I have nothing."

Dean couldn't even believe he was _thinking _this but he was actually feeling slightly sorry for this ghost. God, he really had gone soft.

Suddenly, the feeling of being held still was gone and Dean realized he could move. The ghost off him now, standing up and looking to walk away when her eyes came up and she finally saw the archangel. Dean wasn't sure how she might react. Really, had expected no reaction at all. However, instead she did the strangest thing ever.

"Jonathan!" she yelled out as her arms wrapped around the stunned archangel.

Gabriel was completely off guard and he even looked a bit frightened which also surprised Dean even more than the scene in front of him. "Um, I'm not—" Gabriel tried to get out anything but she wouldn't let him. Finally, Gabe glanced over at Dean and gave a slight apologetic shrug—

—and disappeared.

Dean cursed slightly as the ghost now looked around frantically. "Jonathan! Jonathan!" she yelled out but of course no one came. Upon the silence, she spun towards Dean and he cursed again. Now she really looked angry. "Tell me where he is! Tell me! Why are you happy and I am not? Why? Tell me where Jonathan is! Tell me!"

Dean was backed up against a tree, wondering what the hell he was going to do and cursing the archangel's name when the scene suddenly changed and he was in the church. He felt like, his stomach had fallen away and he swayed uneasily on his feet. When he was able to move around a bit better, he turned to see a smirking Gabriel.

"Now, you really didn't think I'd leave you there Deano did you?"

However, Dean actually ignored what had happened and instead replied, "What the hell was that back there? How did she know you?"

At this, Gabriel's grin left his face replaced by an uncharacteristic smirk. "I honestly don't know. I've never seen her in my life and I have a very good memory. Whoever Jonathan is, well, I'm defiantly not him."

Dean nodded with a sigh. This whole business was getting stranger and stranger but at least now they had a name. It could help when it came to finally unlocking the ghost's past.


	4. Different Town

Crowley had been letting Bobby do most of the talking, asking all the questions, seeing if anyone had seen a ghost. It was really for the best because Crowley didn't really do talking when it came to investigating people. Instead, he was all for more . . . well, physical means. However, since he really wasn't really doing that much, the demon was beginning to get bored.

As they walked around the small town, Crowley began to tickle the back of Bobby's neck and tried to sneak in a few kisses which Bobby easily hit him for.

"Will you stop that?" muttered Bobby. "We're working right now you idjit."

"But _I'm _bored," Crowley replied softly with a smirk.

"Later," Bobby responded as he hit Crowley's hand again.

Crowley rolled his eyes in response but stopped as he continued to follow Bobby around. Finally, as they felt like they might as well go back now; an idea had snuck itself into Crowley's brain. They hadn't found anything else yet so it made sense. "What if she was from a different town?"

"What do you mean a different town?"

"Well her ghost seems only really focused by that river side. It's always possible her remains maybe washed away and are stuck down there. It would explain why we've found so little on anything about her," replied Crowley.

Bobby thought about this for only a few seconds when he decided that it Crowley's idea made perfect sense. "Let's go back to Cas and Sam," he said. "We can see how many towns are around this one and then check each one out. That was a good idea."

"Thank you," replied Crowley with a smile. "Come on, let's go now. There's clearly nothing here."

* * *

Sam jumped slightly when Gabriel appeared next to him back at Bobby's place. "Where's Dean?" asked Sam.

"He's driving. I offered to fly him over but he didn't seem to happy about that I idea."

"I'm not surprised," muttered Sam with a sigh. "So, did anything interesting happen while Cas and I were doing our research. Speaking of which, we haven't gotten anywhere in that."

"Sorry to hear that kiddo but I think you'll be interested in what happened down by the river."

"What happened?" Cas asked as at that moment he then walked into the room, his head cocked to the side per usual.

Gabriel sighed as he replied, "We have a name now."

"You mean the ghost told you her—"

"No. I wish she had but she didn't. The name that I got was Jonathan. I'm guessing that he was her lover or husband or something."

"Well that at least gives us a clue. Why is that a bad thing?" Sam asked, confusion crossing the younger Winchester's face.

"The only reason I was able to get the name is because she yelled it out and then ran over and hugged me," replied Gabe. "Have you ever been hugged by a ghost? It's not exactly the most pleasant of situations."

"_She _hugged you? But why?"

"That's what I'd like to find out as well," Gabriel responded. Suddenly, he paused for a second, looking like he was listening to something, when he said, "Crowley and Bobby are back."

A few seconds later, the hunter and demon walked through the door and into the room where the group, except Dean, were gathered. Crowley looked slightly pleased with himself and Bobby certainly looked a little bit happier than when he had left.

"What do ya' got Bobby?" asked Sam.

"Well, nothing yet but Crowley came up with an idea. What if she's from a different town?"

"She seems focused on that river so maybe her remains got washed down from a different area," Crowley added as Sam looked thoughtful.

"What are you thinking off?" Cas asked as he looked at Sam. "What have you come up with?"

"It's just that . . . well, there was one really devastating storm but it didn't hit this town to hard, a bunch of injuries and trashed buildings but no deaths. However, some of the surrounding areas were much worse. Of course, I didn't check any deeper than that because I didn't think I needed to."

"What are we waiting for then?" asked Bobby. "Let's figure out who this ghost is!"

Everyone either opened laptops or grabbed newspapers as they looked for anything in the surrounding towns. The fact that they now had several theories meant that no one really noticed the time passing. Until Castiel finally pointed it out, being the first to notice.

"Dean still isn't back."

Frowning, Sam pulled out his cell and quickly called his brother but only the voicemail answered him back. He tried call several of Dean's other phones but he didn't answer. "Where is he?" muttered Sam. He was now wishing that Gabriel had flown him over, even if Dean had only gone kicking and screaming. He looked up to ask Cas if he could go see where Dean was but the angel had already gone. Sighing, Sam hoped that nothing bad had happened.

* * *

When Cas appeared beside the river, he couldn't help the look of surprise that passed over his face. Dean was sitting against a tree, the ghost draped over him sobbing at the top of her lungs. Dean, upon seeing Cas, gave a slight shake of his head. He looked down at the ghost and tried to get out from under her. However, she didn't let him.

Cas moved forward and at the sound of his footsteps the ghost turned towards him. "Where is my Jonathan?"

"I . . . don't know," replied Cas, deciding that saying he was dead (which he probably was) wouldn't help. "He's defiantly not here though."

"He was here. He was here but now he's . . ." she trailed off into sobs again. When she stopped, she looked back at Cas and then Dean saying, "Why can't I be you two?"

"I'm sorry?" Dean suddenly asked, confused by her words.

"You two are so happy. It's not fair! Why do you two get to be so happy and not me?"

"Um . . . well you see I don't really know," Dean replied, extremely unsure of what to say in his position. "Uh, we could . . . I don't know . . . help you find Jonathan?"

"Please help me! I need to find Jonathan!"

Dean tried to move away, finding that he finally could. He walked backwards towards Cas as he replied, "I will help you we just . . . need time. Just—"

But he was cut off as Castiel flew him off and they were in Bobby's living room.


	5. Tragic Tale

** AN: Sorry for the wait. Thank you again for all the lovely reviews. They always make my day.**

* * *

"Dean! Where were you?" asked Sam as he stood up and walked over to his brother.

"Being cried on by a ghost," replied Dean with a sigh.

"But I flew you back. What were you doing back by the river?" asked Gabriel with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanted to check something out and I thought there wouldn't be a problem."

"Until ghost gal started sobbing all over you of course," Bobby added. "What was she crying about?"

"Her Jonathan," Cas replied. "That's what she was crying about, how it made her sad that Jonathan wasn't around."

"Well, you guys can get more information on this Jonathan and ghost while we go look for her remains," said Bobby. "We think her bones might have washed down river."

"Sounds fun," Gabriel responded with a sigh.

Sam however, shook his head as he replied, "Sorry Gabe but you're not going with us."

"Why not?" asked the archangel.

"Well, it seems like we'll have less trouble if just Bobby, Crowley, and I went," Sam said with a small, apologetic smile. "She doesn't seem to want to make herself known except when Dean, Cas, and now you, are around."

"Fine," muttered Gabriel but he didn't look happy with that decision. Instead he growled and plopped back down in front of a laptop. Dean resisted the urge to laugh, knowing full well that it wouldn't make the situation any better no matter how tempting. Cas simply nodded, agreeing with Sam's decision.

When Crowley, Sam, and Bobby were gone, it wasn't long after that Dean found something. "Hey look at this. It's Gabriel's good twin brother."

Gabriel clenched his hands at Dean's comment but kept quite as he walked over along with Cas. On the computer was an old, black and white picture of a woman and a man. The woman was clearly the ghost; there was no doubt about that. The man, though not exactly, did look a lot like Gabriel.

"This is Jonathan Crocker and Sasha Drawlings," said Dean with a sigh.

"So they weren't married," Gabriel replied.

"Well, not exactly."

"What do you mean? What happened to them," asked Castiel with the usual curious and confused look.

"There wedding was during this huge storm. Apparently, it was suggested that the wedding was postponed but they decided to still go through with it. During the service, right before each one said the 'I do' part, a tree fell on their church. Jonathan died and Sasha, who did survive, committed suicide the day afterwards."

Gabriel actually looked a bit sorry for the ghost now. "That's actually pretty terrible."

"I agree but now it all makes sense," added Castiel.

"What do you mean?" asked Dean.

"The ghost, I believe, isn't really mad at people which is why she hasn't actually tried to hurt either of us. Instead, she simply feels hurt and betrayed that she never got her chance. I'm not sure how she knows, but I believe that it is fairly clear she is jealous of our wedding because hers was never finished."

"That actually does make sense," Dean said as he mulled this idea over in his head.

"So," Gabriel then said, "where was she buried?"

"Um . . . well, that's the bad part. She was cremated. So, no bones to burn."

"Then there must be something keeping her spirit here. What could see be attached to?"asked Gabriel. "Whatever it is, it must be right in that area and got washed away at some point."

Castiel tried to think of anything that her ghost could be attached to. He turned to look at Dean and then cocked his head to the side slightly. "You have an idea," he flatly stated as Dean jumped.

"There's just something I feel like I'm missing," replied Dean slowly. He stayed silent as Castiel walked over and gently squeezed his shoulder. Dean gripped his hand, still trying to figure out what was on his mind. He remained quite when suddenly he jumped up yelling, "I think I know what it is!"

"Well tell us now kiddo," Gabriel said earning himself a glare.

"When you and I went looking along the riverside," said Dean as he pointed at the archangel, "there was a ring I found. It looked extremely old but I dropped it because it was at that point the ghost came at me. What if that's her wedding ring? She could still be attached to that and that's what we need to burn."

"It's certainly plausible but what if, when you dropped the ring, it washed farther downstream?" suggested Gabriel. "Trying to find a small little ring certainly won't be easy."

"But we have to at least try," argued Cas. "I believe, we should wait until tomorrow though because it is getting late. I also think you should come along when we go, Gabriel."

"Why me?"

"Yeah, why him?" asked Dean, not looking pleased about having to spend more time than need be with him.

"Well, once the ghost comes out either because of you or me," said Cas, "Gabriel can then distract her. She clearly believes him to be her Jonathan so it should be easy enough."

"And last time, while you were there, she completely forgot about me. I think it's a great idea," Dean replied.

"Yes but you're not the one who has to hugged by some creepy ghost," Gabriel argued as he stuck out his tongue.

"Please Gabriel, try to act like an older brother at least _sometimes_," murmured Cas with a sigh as he rolled his eyes, something he could only have gotten from Dean.

Gabe just laughed and then immediately went over to Sammy when he, Crowley, and Bobby arrived. Dean explained everything to the two hunters and demon, who of course hadn't been able to find any remains. Everyone agreed that it was probably a better idea to start this search in the morning than now and then headed off to their respected rooms.


	6. Melted Ring

The next day, Gabriel left first, flying to the river while everyone else drove there. Hopefully, he'd be able to get the ghost calmed down by the time everyone got there. Sam was against the idea of Cas and Dean going but, as Dean pointed out, they were no use at home.

Also, because the ring was so small was another reason why there were all going. There was even a chance that they may not find the thing at all, at least not that day. Everyone was a bit anxious once they finally got out of either the Impala or Bobby's truck.

They walked to the river and once they got to the place, Dean couldn't help but let out a small snort. Gabriel glared at him from where he was sitting underneath the ghost. She seemed happy and content though, not even glancing towards the hunters, demon, or angel.

Dean took one last glance towards the two people and then began searching for the ring. He looked in the last place he remembered it being but of course it wasn't actually there. His hands dipped into the mud over and over again but there wasn't any luck.

The ring had to be somewhere in this area but it could be in any number of places. Sam actually waded into the water, checking to see if it had lodged itself between a rock or something. Bobby went to the other side of the bank, Cas following, as Dean and Crowley continued to search the side they were still on.

Hours passed with nothing. Gabriel was clearly getting irritated and Sam had to mouth all sorts of promises if he just stayed a little bit longer. Cas seemed slightly annoyed at not being able to find the ring and Crowley looked down right pissed. It was clear that this wasn't his idea of a fun filled evening.

Bobby was starting to head back to the other side of the small river when he stopped, looking down at the area around his feet. He bent down picking up what at first looked like a small clump of mud. However, after cleaning it up a bit, Bobby quickly found that it was exactly what they were looking for.

"Dean," he said softly and gestured to his hand. Dean let out a sigh of relief as Bobby, Sam, and Cas moved back to the same said of the river.

Bobby then looked over towards the ghost and saw Gabriel mouth the words 'hurry up.' The older hunter simply rolled his eyes and handed the ring to Dean. Even though it was quite old, they couldn't burn it with a simple lighter and would have to take it home to melt it.

"Just hang in a little longer Gabriel and do _not _go flying off somewhere," Sam said sternly causing the archangel to sigh but he still nodded in agreement.

Everyone made their way back to the cars including Gabriel. The ghost was drawn to the ring, and though seemed slightly confused, didn't argue as she held on tightly to the one whom she thought was her Jonathan. Sam rode back with Bobby and Crowley so that the ghost and Gabe could have the back seat of the Impala.

The drive was silent except for the soft, murmurs that only Gabriel could probably hear that the ghost kept saying over and over again. It was kind of sad and Gabriel still had an extremely uncomfortable look on his face.

When they were back at Bobby's place, Dean and Cas immediately went and started creating a fire that would be hot enough to melt the ring. Gabe slowly followed with the ghost and in a few minutes, Sam, Crowley, and Bobby joined them.

"What are they doing? What's going on Jonathan?" asked the ghost softly.

"Um . . . nothing. Don't worry," Gabe said as he glanced at the ghost. She had her head nestled into his neck and he honestly didn't like it. However, he wouldn't have to wait that much longer and put up with it.

When the fire was hot enough, Dean looked over and then back to the fire. "Okay then. I guess this is it," he said and then dropped the ring into the fire.

As it slowly melted, the ghost began to burn. However, it was so slow that at first she actually didn't seem to notice but when she did she cried out. "Jonathan! What's going on? What's happening?"

Gabriel could've stayed silent, backed away and ignored her cries, but instead he replied with, "Don't worry. I won't leave you. Where you're going I'll . . . I'll be there. You won't be alone, not anymore."

Soon, almost the entire ghost was gone but she had just enough time to ask, "Promise?"

"Promise," Gabriel said, and then she was gone.

Normally Dean felt satisfied, maybe relief, and occasionally happiness when another monster was gone from the Earth. However, he only felt a bit sad. The ghost really hadn't meant any harm and seeing just how sad she was and then happy about her "Jonathan" coming back had gotten to the hunter. Dean shook his head as he figured he must be going soft.

Suddenly, he looked up, only to frown and raise an eyebrow. "Gabriel are you crying?"

"What!? No of course not. Why would I be crying? Hmph, me crying. What a thought," muttered the archangel. It was clear that Dean or anyone else would be able to get anything out of him so everyone left it at that.

Besides, now that the ghost was gone, the wedding could commence. Work started up again and it seemed that Dean and Gabriel, no matter how much the other one hated it, would soon be brother-in-laws.

* * *

**AN: One more chapter to go! I know it's slightly shorter than some of my stories but I hope you're enjoying it so far nevertheless. Thank you for any reviews!**


	7. Paying Respects

_ Several Weeks Later_

* * *

The wedding was simple, short and sweet, and it was everything that Dean could've wanted. He couldn't help the silly grin that came upon his face as he kissed Cas and he could feel the angel's smile against his lips.

Gabriel had planned to make confetti rain from the rafters but Sam thankfully convinced him to stop his childish tricks and sit still. Afterwards, back at Bobby's Sam had made a cake with Crowley's help. Dean was extremely skeptical about even sniffing the thing until Bobby hit him upside the head as he said, "It's not poisoned you idjit."

It was funny, watching Cas' expressions as he ate. Cas hadn't really ever ate anything, except of course that one time when he had been up against Famine. However, that had simply been red meat, something that Cas had sworn never to go near again.

And, even though his vessel might favor different foods, Cas quickly found himself liking the sweater foods. Though, he still couldn't understand how Gabriel could eat all those chocolates, lollipops, and other candies all the time.

Sam had told Dean that if he wanted at the very least a few days off that was fine. Besides, he had just gotten married. Dean agreed to that and Cas, with Gabriel's help, quickly made several suggestions as to where they could go. Most of those places could only be reached, in a reasonable amount of time, by flying which Dean was still a little bit uneasy about. However, for once he kept his mouth shut deciding that wherever Cas wanted to go Dean would go to even if it involved leaving the Impala behind.

Nevertheless, Dean planned to stay that night at Bobby's before going off with Cas. At a little past ten o'clock, everyone went to their rooms and each fell asleep with their boyfriends, Dean with his new husband.

However, by three in the morning Dean had barely slept a wink. There was something he had been thinking about doing but just hadn't had the time. Finally unwrapping himself from Cas, he got up and softly made his way downstairs, skipping the steps that creaked more so than the others.

Dean went to his laptop and checked to make sure where exactly that girl had been buried. He then, putting shoes and a jacket on, grabbed his keys and went outside to the Impala. After starting it up, he was careful to back out onto the road slowly so as not to make too much noise.

It took him about thirty to forty minutes to get to the grave yard he was looking for. It should've taken him almost twice that time but it was three in the morning so he went a _little _over the speed limit.

Before he had actually arrived at the grave yard though, Dean had grabbed some flowers, since there weren't any stores actually open. He felt kind of stupid grabbing them but he did so anyway.

It took him a little while to find the gravesite he was looking for. The place was old and didn't look like it had been used for at least the past four or five decades. The iron gate was open and the iron fence surrounded the place. Most of the graves Dean could read the information on them but there were a few that were so old the names and dates had been worn off by time.

Finally though, Dean found the grave he was looking for, Sasha's grave.

Dean had never felt sorrow for a ghost and it did kind of annoy him. However, he doubted he'd ever find another ghost like the ghost at the river. Her tale was tragic, not as gruesome as some ghosts' stories but certainly saddening. Dean hoped that she had gone to Heaven that she was with her actual Jonathan.

She had certainly ticked Dean off while she was around but he felt that if he had met her in life he would've liked her. He had read a bit about her and it seemed that she had been a sweet girl before her death.

He placed the flowers down and said, "Sorry about everything. I hope you're happy now."

Dean sighed, then standing up. He stared down at the grave for a few more moments and then turned around—

—only to nearly have a heart attack.

"Dammit Cas don't do that!" he cried as he took a step back and took a huge breath. "How'd you even know where I was?"

"You left your laptop on," replied Cas simply making Dean sigh and shake his head. "Were you paying your respects?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. She was different you know? I felt she deserved something," Dean responded.

"I agree with you and don't worry, I doubt you're going soft," Cas said, knowing that the thought had probably gone through Dean's head at least once. "Are you through?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded as he gave one last look at the grave. "I would say let's go back to bed but I doubt I'd be able to go to sleep. How about we start the honeymoon early?"

"Really?" Cas asked, surprised. "I honestly didn't think you'd go along with flying anywhere."

"Believe me, I still don't like it but I've been practically everywhere in the U.S.A. We might as well travel out of country."

"Oh, good. Gabriel gave me the great idea of this one place. It's in the northern part of Germany and I think you'd really like it."

Dean couldn't help but grin at the hopeful smile on Cas' face. "Yeah, that sounds fine. But um, what about the car?'

"That's easy," replied Cas and for a few seconds he was gone. He popped back in front of Dean with a duffel bag in his arm. "Don't worry, I left a note for our brothers and Bobby and Crowley. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Dean replied with a sigh. He closed his eyes and wait for the feel of Cas' finger tips against his skin.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it and I do think I'll be writing more for Supernatural. Thank you for the followers and people who favorited/reviewed. I'm glad you enjoyed it.**


End file.
